


Disaster

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Horror/Halloween Challenge [13]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adults, Alien Planet, Angst and Porn, Canon Era, Creampie, Desperation, Environmental Poisoning, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Hiding, Horror, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Post-Season/Series 05, Sex In A Cave, Sun Illness, Triple Drabble, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vaginal Sex, distracted sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: This is her brother —he's her responsibility.





	Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know,,, that Jupiter is big enough to fit 1,000 Earths inside it? And that Earth is the densest planet in the solar system? Kooky!

 

*

A new world. A new home.

A new _disaster_.

"Sun poisoning," Bellamy explains grimly, leading her in the deep, dark cavern with a torchlight. It's still the middle of the day, cascading radiant white and smelling like juniper berries. "It acts like an infection. We can't have any direct contact for the next twelve hours or the the radiation will destroy every living cell." They have been trying to desperately find shelter since Raven announced the oncoming catastrophe, only permitting that Clarke and Bellamy know the more frightening details.

Bellamy tells her eventually. He isn't very good at keeping secrets from his little sister.

Octavia can glimpse every rigid and crease on Bellamy's troubled features as they settle down on the cave boulders and wait this hell out, and she's tired of hiding. Always hiding and never getting to live with him.

She kisses Bellamy's chapped, soft mouth, her eyes glaring, hot and bright. Sweat drips from her pores, glistening down her upper, muscular back where Bellamy cradles his hands against her, their hips colliding noisily, repeatedly. Octavia lies on top of him, naked and smiling and quietly grunting, thrusting back relentlessly on Bellamy's cock pounding inside her.

He told her before that Octavia's death wouldn't hurt him — but he _lied_. Bellamy is a good liar, Octavia thinks silently, moaning and clenching hard around the twitching, hot shaft. She's warm and _full_ of Bellamy, his cum spurting deep. She keeps moving when he complains faintly, going upright and bouncing on top of him, rubbing her aching clit against Bellamy's dark, hairy groin.

Octavia doesn't want to think about their flesh burning, peeling off at the marrow, dying with their organs and blood escaping their mouths. She pushes out the image, screaming out her orgasm, red-faced.

Her brother — _he's her responsibility_.

*

 


End file.
